


Let's get it on

by floorpotato



Series: Aomine and Kuroko love (hate) eachother [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dogs, Flirting, M/M, idk man, very poorly written flirting but that's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: we’re both walking our dogs and while we were very obviously flirting they started humping and this is so so awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get it on

Aomine chuckles as his dog spots another dog and pulls on his leash to go towards the small husky. Aomine follows his dog over and checks out the husky's owner, who is pretty gosh darned cute. The dogs start sniffing eachother's butts and playing around.

"I guess they like eachother." Aomine grins.

"Apparently." The shorter male smiles back. "That's a very beautiful dachshund you have."

"Thank you. Your dog is beautiful too." Aomine replies. "Just like his owner. I'm Aomine Daiki." He introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Aomine-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko replies, and they shake hands.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person." Aomine teases. Kuroko laughs and hits Aomine lightly on the arm in a flirtatious manner.

"Could I get your number?" Kuroko asks, and when did they get so close? Aomine nods, smirking seductively and handing the other male his phone. He looks over his shoulder at the phone, and then at his face.

Kuroko hands him back his phone and Aomine sends a winky face. Kuroko checks his phone and sends one back. Aomine starts to say a cheesy pickup line, but then their dogs start humping.

"O-Oi..." Aomine says, and then bursts out laughing. He crouches down and pulls the dogs apart, telling his own dog that that was a naughty thing to do.

"I suppose they picked up on the mood." Kuroko says, picking up his dog.

"Too bad we couldn't start doing the same." Aomine jokes. They stare at eachother silently. "Sorry, that was awkward, wasn't it?"

Kuroko starts laughing and shakes his head. He steps towards Aomine and stands up on his toes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Call me sometime, Aomine-kun." He smiles slyly and walks away. Aomine stands there dumbfounded for like, 10 minutes before he finally goes back home and texts Kagami all about it.


End file.
